


A Good Night

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Bad Flirting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Miscommunication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tired Lester decides to bunk down at the ARC and encounters Stephen in the showers - one thing leads to another and the start of a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntypam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=auntypam).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

It had been a long, hard day and Lester was relieved when he could finally switch his computer off and use his flourishing signature to authorise his last document for the day. 

A yawn escaped his control, dragging a sigh from Lester when he realised how late it was and that he was far too tired to drive home. The thought of spending the night in one of the bunk rooms didn't fill him with joy, but the thought of wrapping his car around a lamppost was even less enticing. 

Lester paused for a coffee on the way to the locker room, knowing he'd feel better for both caffeine and a quick shower and was just thankful for his forethought in keeping a spare change of clothing at the ARC. Although, he mused, half-asleep, maybe he should thank Rex; it was the pesky creature, after all, that had ruined one of his suits and led him to keeping extra clothing at work. 

For once in his life, Lester was too tired to care and simply stripped and dropped his discarded clothing in a heap on one of the locker room benches before grabbing his towel and the rest of his supplies. It was only as he was padding barefoot and naked across the tiles towards the showers that Lester realised he could hear running water. That someone else was in the showers and... Lester shook his head, he was a grown man and could handle the sight of another man showering.

Lester's breath hitched at the vision that met his gaze when he stepped into the showers. Stephen Hart, bloody gorgeous Hart, was beneath the cascade of water. It flowed over his skin, making it shine silver under the lights, and Lester couldn't help his eyes following the water as it ran down Hart's back to his pert arse. He swallowed as he watched Hart's hands swept over his skin, smoothing soap over flesh Lester so wanted to touch. 

“Like the view?” 

Hart's voice broke the silence and Lester snapped out of his daze, hoping that he hadn't drooled or... bloody hell, he'd just been caught staring at Hart and he didn't need the man's knowing look when he dropped his gaze to know that he, Sir James Lester, was sporting a bloody erection. Fuck! Lester almost swore aloud at that thought, it was the very last thing he should be thinking about one of his employees, even if it was what he most wanted to be doing. The thought of grabbing Hart and spinning him around, of holding Hart as he plundered him... at that Lester did swear and yanked his gaze from the mesmerising sight of the long, slender cock rising from the dark, tangled nest between Hart's legs. 

The apology on his lips died as Lester processed that image, the thought that Hart was still spotting a hard-on, even knowing Lester was watching him, somewhat short circuiting his brain and causing hope to grow in his heart. Uncertain, for once, on how to proceed, Lester didn't resist when Hart's hand grabbed his shoulder and tugged him around to face him once more. 

Lester swallowed and did his best to keep his gaze on Hart's face, noting the way his pupils were dilated, his breathing was fast and the fact he had a knowing smirk on his face. Without his agreement, Lester found his gaze once more on Hart's lovely cock and he couldn't help himself when he licked his lips at the thought of tasting it, of finally tasting Hart. 

“Lester?”

“Shut up,” Lester growled as he pressed his lips against Hart's, determined to wipe the smirk off his face. Lester trailed his tongue along Hart's lips until he opened his mouth, both men groaning as their tongues danced together. Lester pulled free and smiled at the stunned look on Hart's face. “Hart? Stephen...” Lester paused as he gathered his thoughts before continuing, “Do you want this?”

Hart... no, Stephen nodded shakily. “God, yes.”

Lester's smile grew, but he wrestled a moment of self-control from his libido. “Ha... Stephen, what do you want?” He refused to assume Stephen wanted him, not after all their clashes and disagreements. A sexual harassment complaint was the last thing he needed, not with the wolves sniffing around wanting to take control of the ARC operation. 

“You,” Stephen breathed, his fingers reaching for Lester before trailing over his skin, circling a nipple before sliding down to scrap a nail along Lester's leaking cock. “I want this inside me, filling me and fucking me until I scream your name as you fill me with come.”

Lester groaned at Stephen's words, his cock twitching and the need to be buried inside Stephen's tight little arse almost overwhelming. His gaze flickered around the shower looking for something to use and couldn't help the moan at the sight of Stephen bending over and presenting that most delectable arse to him. Lester quirked an eyebrow when he recognised the tube of lubricant Stephen pressed into Lester's grip, “I see you came prepared. You really are a little slut.”

Stephen chuckled, “Took you long enough to realise.”

Lester blinked before recalling the number of times he'd recently encountered Stephen either bent over with his arse thrust backwards or sucking suggestively on a pencil or pen or... bloody hell… “You've been flirting with me?”

“Attempting to.” Stephen didn't look unrepentant in the least. “I didn't think it was very successful.”

“Oh,” Lester murmured as he took hold of Stephen's cock and stroked it teasingly. “I wouldn't say it was a complete disaster.” He dropped gracefully to his knees and swallowed Stephen without warning. His hands gripped Stephen's hips just in time to prevent himself choking when Stephen involuntarily jerked forwards. 

“Oh god.” Stephen groaned, a hand dropping down to tangle in Lester's hair. “Please.”

Lester smirked around his mouthful before he began to drive Stephen out of his mind. He alternated sliding up and down Stephen's cock with teasing the slit and swallowing around him. He hummed in contentment as the smell and taste of Stephen filled his senses and heard his new lover's moan, his fingers tightening in Lester's hair. 

“James,” Stephen gasped an attempted warning before he groaned deeply and emptied himself in Lester's willing mouth. 

Lester swallowed everything Stephen gave him and then spent some time licking and cleaning every trace from Stephen's cock, listening to the man's cries as he teased over sensitive skin. When Lester pulled back, he smirked at the blissed out look on Stephen's... his new lover's face. 

Lester gripped Stephen's hips with gentle hands and turned him around, a moan dropping from his own lips at being this close to those perfect globes, being able to touch them. He reached out a tentative hand and stroked over silken skin, smiling when Stephen pushed back against him. Lester almost felt in a dream as he shuffled forward and gently spread Stephen open, gazing at the dark pucker. Lester darted his tongue out and listened to the moan Stephen gave as his tongue touched him somewhere so intimate, licking and nuzzling at him. He curled his tongue and pressed it inside Stephen, encouraged by the sounds he was pulling out of his new lover, Lester began to push his tongue as deeply as he could, before flicking it over the pucker, repeating the action over and over again until Stephen writhed in his grasp. 

“Please, James.” Stephen cried out, “Need you so badly.”

Lester squeezed lubricant over his fingers and pressed them into Stephen, watching as they slipped easily inside him. When Stephen grunted, Lester wondered if he was being too hasty, if he was hurting his lover, until he realised Stephen was pushing back for more, begging for more and Lester was more than happy to provide it. 

Kissing his way up Stephen's back, Lester paused to chase droplets of water still scattered across his lover's skin, until he could breathe in Stephen's ear. “I do hope you're ready.” He didn't wait for Stephen to answer, and really with the way he was pushing back, Lester didn't really need a verbal response. 

Lester groaned as he penetrated that pert arse. The feel of warmth hugging his cock was so perfect and he was somewhat surprised – and extremely gratified – that he hadn’t come there and them. It really would have put a spoiler on the evening to come like some trigger-happy teenager. Even so, he had to pause and gather his tattered control before he could even think of moving. Lester's lips moved across silken skin as he wondered what this... encounter was to Stephen? A one-time offer? The chance of something more? Lester knew what he hoped the answer would be... he groaned when Stephen squeeze like a vice around him. 

“Fuck me!” 

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Fuck patience.”

Lester chuckled and listened to Stephen's moan at the sensation. “Really, some things in life are worth the wait, dear boy.” Even as he said those words to his lover, Lester was gripping Stephen's hips and slowly moving inside him. Slow, gentle thrusts that barely brushed Stephen's prostrate and had him pushing back, wiggling and moaning for more. 

“Please, James. I need to feel you.” 

“Since you beg so nicely.” Lester took a firmer grip and increased the speed and power of his thrusts, until he was pounding into Stephen and the sound of wet skin on wet skin echoed in the shower. Lester groaned when Stephen sprayed the tiles and clenched tightly around him, dragging Lester's own orgasm from him. 

The two men slumped against the wall, breathing harshly as the water washed them clean. Slowly Lester pulled free with a sigh, and spun Stephen around for a kiss. “Stephen?”

Stephen gave him a dopey and contented grin, pulling Lester in for a kiss. “Perfect.”

“I do aim to please.” 

“So I see.” Stephen let his head drop forward so he could peer up at Lester through his ridiculously long eyelashes. His voice was soft, almost uncertain as he asked, “Come home with me?” 

Lester sneered at the thought of Stephen's living accommodation, at least, he did until Stephen turned away, his shoulders' slumped. “Stephen?” 

“It's fine.” 

When Stephen moved to walk past him, Lester cursed and grabbed his arm. “I doubt your living arrangements could possibly meet my exacting requirements, Stephen, but...” He swallowed, hoping he hadn't messed this up, that Stephen would forgive him his apparent rejection. “It you want to... if you'd like to... we could go back to mine?”

The brilliant smile and scorching kiss Lester received had him smiling back at Stephen Hart, his new lover. He didn't resist when Stephen grabbed his hand and dragged him back into the locker room, only tugging Stephen to a stop when he recalled how tired he was and that he had no wish to wrap his car around a lamppost, whether through tiredness or through distraction. 

“James?” 

Lester heard the quaver in Stephen's voice and quickly squeezed his hand. “I'm too tired to risk driving home... although I am given to understand that the bunk rooms are acceptable.”

Stephen brightened immediately, “Even better.”

“Oh?”

“The sooner we're in bed, the sooner you can fuck me again.” 

Lester chuckled softly as he towelled himself dry and put his clothing back on, his mirth growing at the pout on Stephen's face. “Much as I want you, Stephen, I'm not about to parade about the ARC naked. His eyebrow quirked and he added, “Nor are you. Now, the quicker you get dressed, the quicker I can undress you.”


End file.
